En las mazmorras de Mirkwood
by Shennya
Summary: Cuando Thorin es capturado por sus guardias, Thranduil descubre que se siente irresistiblemente atraído hacia aquel arrogante y orgulloso rey. Sin embargo, el rey de los elfos no está acostumbrado a no obtener lo que desea, por lo que intentará seducir a Thorin sin importar las consecuencias que esto pueda traerle.


_**Mi primer fanfic Thorin/Thranduil, espero que les guste ^^**_

**En las mazmorras de Mirkwood**

Hacía mucho tiempo que el rey de los elfos no se sorprendía tanto, sin embargo, lo hizo el día en que llegó aquel enano arrogante a sus tierras. Thranduil estaba sentado en su magnífico y atractivo trono que parecía una gran cornamenta de alce, y en realidad estaba demasiado tranquilo, pensando en lo solitaria que era la eternidad cuando uno de sus guardias llegó hasta él apresuradamente.

—Mi señor, unos enanos han tratado de atacarnos en nuestra celebración, pero logramos capturar a uno de ellos.

Sin darse cuenta, Thranduil se puso de pie, desde su trono observaba fijamente a su guardia. Su corazón dio una violenta sacudida, pero fue algo tan rápido que no le prestó importancia.

—¿Cómo es?

El elfo estaba un poco confundido al notar la intensidad en la voz de su señor, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, simplemente respondió a su pregunta.

—No sabría exactamente cómo describirlo, sólo puedo decir que es demasiado arrogante y fuerte, porque nos dio mucho trabajo para lograr capturarlo —dijo el elfo.

Thranduil sonrió, sabía perfectamente quién era o por lo menos estaba casi seguro.

—Además, cuando le dijimos a dónde nos dirigíamos dijo que prefería estar muerto que venir aquí.

La sonrisa en el rostro del rey de los elfos se borró inmediatamente. Por supuesto, ahora sí estaba completamente seguro de quién era. Sólo que la respuesta le había molestado un poco.

—Tráelo —ordenó Thranduil.

El elfo asintió y salió de allí rápidamente. El rey de los elfos, sintiéndose repentinamente extraño, no pudo volver a sentarse en su trono, en lugar de ello bajó las escaleras para poder enfrentarse a aquel otro rey frente a frente.

No tardó mucho en entrar, seguido de dos elfos, quienes parecían vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos. Se detuvo a una distancia considerable de Thranduil. Lucía bastante molesto y, en una extraña forma, un poco vulnerable, ya que tenía amarradas sus manos; aquello le gustó al rey de los elfos.

—Pueden irse —les dijo a sus guardias—, yo me encargo de él.

Thranduil sabía perfectamente que las otras razas, que carecían de la inmortalidad, tenían a envejecer con el paso de los años, sin embargo, lo que él había escuchado era que se hacían débiles y deteriorados con el tiempo. Pero ese no era el caso de Thorin, lucía mejor después de todos aquellos años, mucho más decidido, más experimentado y mucho más fuerte que cuando sólo era un joven príncipe. Su cabello tenía algunas canas, pero parecían más un adorno que un signo de vejez en su abundante cabello. Además todavía tenía esa mirada fascinante en sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Hace mucho tiempo que Thorin Oakenshield no había venido por estas tierras —comentó, acercándose lentamente—, dime ¿con qué propósito has llegado aquí, a mi territorio?

—Sabes que no estoy aquí por gusto, Thranduil, estoy aquí debido a que los tuyos me capturaron y me trajeron a la fuerza. Yo jamás vendría a este lugar —soltó Thorin, con agresividad. Tenía esa mirada ceñuda en su rostro nuevamente.

Thranduil tardó un momento en responder a las palabras de Thorin, porque estaba más concentrado en la profundidad de su voz. No podía creer que había olvidado cómo sonaba la voz de Thorin. Siempre le había parecido irresistible, era tan profunda, que muchas veces había llegado a pensar que si la escuchaba demasiado tiempo no podría apartarla de su mente de nuevo. Además, le gustaba demasiado cómo sonaba su nombre en los labios de Thorin. Sin embargo, trató de concentrarse en lo que había dicho y mantener aquellos pensamientos aparte.

—Ellos te capturaron porque los atacaste —puntualizó Thraduil, molesto.

—No los ataqué, ninguno de nosotros lo hizo, sólo estábamos buscando comida, porque moríamos de hambre —replicó Thorin.

Thranduil lo observó por un momento, su error fue recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada y darse cuenta que la ropa que traía dejaba al descubierto parte de su pecho. Por un interminable instante deseó pasar sus dedos por su piel. Sin darse cuenta, el rey de los elfos se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Sin embargo, debes tener un motivo para estar cerca de estos territorios —dijo Thranduil, tratando de concentrarse—. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que viniste a buscar con exactitud.

Pero Thorin se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada, ninguna respuesta emergió de sus labios.

El rey de los elfos apretó los puños. No entendía exactamente cómo era que él pudiera hacerle sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Continuamente lo irritaba y le hacía perder el control.

—Espero que no estés pensando en regresar a Erebor.

—No es de tu incumbencia —gruñó el enano.

Thranduil acortó la distancia entre ellos y se inclinó sobre Thorin, su nariz casi rozaba la del enano. Frunció el ceño porque, sólo por un instante, se olvidó de lo que iba a decir y no pudo evitar mirar rápidamente hacia los labios de Thorin.

—Por supuesto que lo es —replicó, después de un rato—. Escucha, Thorin, nunca nadie ha podido derrotar a ese dragón y ciertamente no creo que tú, con un insignificante grupo de enanos, puedas hacerlo.

—Ese grupo de enanos que tú mencionas, son mucho más valiosos que tú porque son leales. Ellos jamás me dejarían atrás sin importar el gran temor que ellos le tuvieran al dragón.

Thranduil desvió la mirada, sólo por un momento y después intentó tocar el rostro de Thorin, pero el rey de los enanos dio dos pasos hacia atrás inmediatamente.

—Tal vez un tiempo en las mazmorras te quite lo arrogante —dijo Thranduil, llamando a uno de sus guardias. Sin embargo, antes de que se lo llevaran, habló con el elfo, asegurándose que Thorin no pudiera escucharlo—. Debes asegurarte que no escape, pero mantenlo a salvo y dale de comer, creo que no ha hecho en días. Y después regresas aquí y me dices dónde lo encerraste.

Si alguna de estas órdenes sorprendió a su guardia, no lo demostró, simplemente, asintió con la cabeza y se llevó al enano.

Pero Thranduil no pudo descansar después de ese momento. Todo el día pensaba en Thorin y, en la noche, cuando intentó dormir, todo lo que consiguió fue tener un sueño en el que el rey de los enanos se metía en su cama y lo hacía gritar de placer. Así que despertó solo y con una erección tan rígida que comenzaba a lastimarlo.

No resistió más, tomó las llaves de las mazmorras y fue directamente a buscar a Thorin. La única ventaja que tenía era que las mazmorras de Mirkwood eran consideradas las más seguras, por lo que ningún guardia se molestaba en vigilarlas.

Cuando llegó, lo primero que vio fue su silueta, él estaba de pie con sus dos brazos encadenados, su rostro mirando hacia el suelo, como si fuera verdaderamente desdichado. A Thranduil no le gustó verlo así. Abrió la prisión y entró en la mazmorra, provocando que Thorin levantara la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Perdóname, Thorin Oakenshield —dijo antes de que el enano pudiera abrir la boca para decirle algo insultante—, no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberte dejado aquel día.

Thorin estaba demasiado sorprendido por escuchar aquellas palabras que no pudo darle una respuesta. Thranduil acortó la distancia entre ellos, se inclinó y lo besó salvajemente en los labios. Thorin lo mordió y le dijo que se mantuviera alejado. Sin embargo, a pesar de su agresión y de la herida por la que en esos momentos escurría un hilillo de sangre, Thranduil sólo se excitó más.

—Está bien, si quieres hacer esto de la manera difícil —dijo el rey de los elfos. Con mucha calma, comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tratando de seducirte.

Cuando quedó completamente desnudo, con una de sus manos, Thranduil tomó su erección y comenzó a acariciarla, mientras sus ojos miraban directamente hacia los de Thorin.

—Voy a imaginar que tú me estás haciendo esto, Thorin.

—Thranduil no…

Pero el rey de los elfos echó su cabeza para atrás y comenzó a gemir de placer. Thorin comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo ardía, y trató de mirar en otra dirección, pero no podía hacerlo, no mientras Thranduil no dejara de gemir como lo hacía y menos mientras estuviera pronunciando su nombre constantemente.

—Thorin.

El rey de los elfos comenzó a mover su cadera y Thorin descubrió que le gustaba ver ese movimiento. Thranduil dijo su nombre una vez más y con una sacudida, eyaculó sobre el suelo de la mazmorra.

El elfo se acercó a Thorin y descubrió que sus ojos se habían oscurecido con deseo. Sonrió, triunfante.

—Vete de aquí —dijo Thorin, tratando de parecer indiferente. Sin embargo, Thranduil no le creyó, ya que se podía ver su erección debajo de sus pantalones.

—No hasta que haga algo por ti primero.

Sin hacer caso de las protestas del enano, Thranduil le bajó los pantalones y pudo ver su maravillosa e hinchada erección.

—¿Realmente me deseas, verdad? —Sonrió Thranduil, demasiado complacido.

Thorin frunció el ceño, pero no respondió nada.

El elfo se arrodilló ante él y comenzó a lamer su erección. La respiración de Thorin comenzó a volverse irregular.

—Detente, por favor, detente.

—Lo haría si creyera que tú no me deseas, pero lo haces —dijo Thranduil antes de cerrar su boca sobre la erección del rey de los enanos.

Comenzó a chupar con fuerza, escuchando los inútiles esfuerzos de Thorin por reprimir sus gemidos de placer.

Finalmente, Thorin se rindió y comenzó a moverse en la boca de Thranduil. Se movía rápidamente y con violencia porque estaba cerca del orgasmo. Y cuando llegó, no pudo evitar pronunciar el nombre del elfo.

Thranduil se levantó y lo besó en los labios nuevamente y sintiéndose completamente feliz al darse cuenta que Thorin no se resistía. Le puso de nuevo los pantalones y acarició su cabello.

—Volveré mañana —prometió. Acarició suavemente su pecho—. A menos que aceptes compartir mi cama. Allá estarás mucho más cómodo y yo te daré todo lo que tú desees, sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

—¿Me darás mi libertad?

Thranduil frunció el ceño.

—Eso no.

—Entonces no me interesa —dijo Thorin. El elfo trató de acariciar su rostro, pero Thorin lo esquivó, desviando la mirada—. Vete de aquí y no regreses.

—Pero… ¡tú me quieres, tú me deseas!

—Por supuesto que no.

Thranduil no pudo ocultar la mueca de dolor que se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Cómo puedes mentir de ese modo? ¡No puedes negarlo, no después de lo que acaba de pasar!

Thorin no respondió nada, parecía completamente impasible.

—¡Eres un maldito orgulloso! ¡Te odio, Thorin Oakenshield!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el enano le sonrió.

—Sabes que no es así. No puedes odiarme, porque me amas.

Thranduil le dio la espalda y salió de ahí rápidamente, asegurándose de no mirar hacia atrás. Y aunque intentó, al día siguiente, sacarlo de su cabeza, pero no pudo hacerlo. Thorin tenía razón, después de todo, no podía odiarlo. Así como tampoco podía dejar de desearlo. Regresó a la mazmorra donde lo tenía encerrado.

Thorin le sonrió.

—¿Por qué regresaste? Creí que me odiabas.

Thranduil lo fulminó con la mirada. Todavía estaba molesto con él. Por eso lo ignoró y se acercó a él para besarlo. Thorin no se resistió.

—Debes respetarme más —le dijo, sobre sus labios—, estás en mi reino, por lo tanto debes hacer lo que yo te diga.

Thorin se rió y el elfo, molesto, lo obligó a sentarse en el suelo. Le desabrochó el pantalón y dejó salir su pene que estaba completamente erecto. Thranduil se quitó la bata que traía puesta y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Lentamente, se acomodó sobre él hasta que su pene quedó profundamente en su interior. Thorin gimió.

Thranduil lo besó, mientras lo montaba sin piedad. Se movía rápidamente sobre él, disfrutando cada gemido que lograba arrancar de los labios de aquel arrogante y orgulloso rey. Thorin se movió más cerca y comenzó a besar el cuello de Thranduil. El elfo sonrió.

—Acepta… que me… deseas —dijo el rey de los elfos, respirando con dificultad. Sintiendo que se acercaba el climax, aumentó el ritmo.

—Sí, te deseo, mi hermoso rey, aunque no debería hacerlo —le respondió Thorin, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar con claridad.

—Thorin…

Thranduil echó su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar una exclamación de placer cuando sintió que llegaba al orgasmo. Escuchó a Thorin gemir junto con él.

—Ven a mi cama, por favor, quiero que duermas a mi lado.

—Si lo hago, ¿me dejarás ir?

El rey de los elfos hizo una mueca.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en eso?

—Es algo que tengo que hacer —respondió Thorin.

—Lo pensaré.

Thorin lo miró fijamente durante unos instantes y después tomó una decisión.

—De acuerdo, entonces sácame de aquí —dijo.

Thranduil se levantó y le quitó los grilletes. El rey de los enanos volvió a abrocharse el pantalón y se frotó las muñecas, al parecer el metal había dejado marcas en su piel. El elfo se dio cuenta y tomó sus manos y besó la parte interna de sus muñecas.

—Perdóname, no quise hacerte daño.

Thorin sonrió.

—No te preocupes.

Thranduil lo condujo hasta su recámara. Y lo vio recostarse en su cama, el elfo se quitó la bata y se unió a él bajo las sábanas, pero se conformó con acariciar su rostro, Thorin no tardó en quedarse dormido, parecía muy cansado.

—Thorin —dijo Thranduil, sabiendo que el enano no podía escucharlo—, ya no quiero ser inmortal.

Thorin se movió y colocó su mano sobre la cadera del elfo, pero no parecía haber despertado, sin embargo, Thranduil no pudo decirle nada más. No podía arriesgarse a que lo escuchara.

Él también se quedó dormido en poco tiempo, por lo menos hasta que sintió unas manos acariciando su espalda. Instintivamente, se arqueó.

Thorin se rió.

—Creí que nunca despertarías.

Thranduil se dio cuenta que todavía era de noche, por lo que no debía de haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegaron a su habitación.

Los dedos de Thorin bajaban lentamente por su espalda, hasta que encontraron su ano. Sin previo aviso, Thorin le metió uno de sus dedos. El elfo cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido de placer. Thorin comenzó a meter y sacar su dedo y después introdujo otro.

Thranduil comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, en el pecho y en los labios.

—¡Más, por favor! ¡No te detengas!

Pero lo hizo, sacó sus dedos y dejó de darle placer. Thranduil estaba a punto de protestar, cuando se dio cuenta que Thorin estaba quitándose la ropa.

—Date la vuelta —le ordenó el enano.

El rey de los elfos no pudo resistirse a esa orden, se recostó en la cama y abrió las piernas. Su respiración se cortó cuando sintió la erección de Thorin frotarse entre sus glúteos.

Entonces, con una poderosa embestida, Thorin entró en él. Thranduil se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza. La oleada de placer que experimentó provocó que soltara un jadeo.

Thorin comenzó a moverse lentamente, su cadera rozaba deliciosamente con la del elfo, provocando que los gemidos de este se volvieran más frecuentes.

—¡Más, más!

El rey de los enanos comenzó a embestir más rápido y con mayor fuerza que antes. Thranduil sentía que su corazón iba a estallar en su pecho, el placer lo consumiría y ni siquiera había llegado al orgasmo. Sentía que algo estaba a punto de explotar en su interior, tanto placer iba a volverlo loco. Jamás había experimentado algo así antes y no podía explicarse por qué, ni siquiera creía que pudiera concentrarse correctamente en aquellos momentos, ya que Thorin se había encargado de hacer que su cerebro fuera incapaz de pensar en algo racional.

—¡Thorin!

Thranduil mordió con fuerza la almohada cuando sintió que se acercaba al clímax. Su cuerpo se arqueó y sintió que una explosión de calor lo llenaba, se habría escuchado su grito fuera de la habitación si no hubiera sido porque todavía estaba mordiendo la almohada con fuerza.

—Thranduil —gimió Thorin, cuando terminó.

El elfo sintió que salió de él e intentó girarse para besarlo, pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que Thorin se había levantado de la cama y se estaba vistiendo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me voy.

Thranduil se sentó en la cama.

—No puedes.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

El elfo tomó una de sus manos, parecía desesperado.

—Quédate conmigo. Yo te daré todo lo que tú quieras. ¿Por qué quieres regresar allá?

—Quiero recuperar mi hogar.

—Este puede ser tu hogar —dijo Thranduil.

Thorin lo besó en los labios con ternura.

—Gracias, pero aún así voy a regresar.

Thranduil frunció el ceño.

—Si te vas, no te molestes en regresar porque no serás recibido aquí.

El enano sonrió y con su lengua acarició suavemente el cuello de Thranduil, el elfo se estremeció.

—Por supuesto que regresaré y claro que volverás a aceptarme en tu cama.

—¿Y si no regresas?

—Será porque habré muerto.


End file.
